Stubborn
by Nyomi Owahama
Summary: Both Feliks and Ivan are extremely stubborn. Neither one will admit it, yet, it's obvious that they do have a relationship. Oneshot  Slight PWP


So, I wrote a RussPol fic today after testing. Figured I'd upload it. It's my first lemon, so it's not that good, and it's not complete PWP, which is good =D

Disclaimer: Russia and Poland don't belong to me (sadly) and neither does Hetalia. They all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>I naturally frowned as I was shown inside the large house. I sat down on the couch, glaring slightly at the man across from me.<p>

These meetings are completely pointless, just like the ones I'm forced to have with Germany and Prussia every so often. However, the UN insists, something about cooperating and getting along. Apparently, I hadn't made it clear that I would hate those bastards until the day I died. (Which will be like, never because I'm the phoenix)

"Vodka, Pol'sha?" Ivan asked, gesturing at the two glasses on the table.

I almost decline, but the alcohol would certainly make this more bearable, so I simply nodded.

He poured the alcohol into the glasses and I immediately picked mine up and took a drink. I wrinkled my nose at the taste. I'd forgotten how different Russian vodka was from Polish. "How can you like, drink this stuff. Like, Polish vodka is totally better." I can't help but promote myself, I know I'm better than him.

"Is that what you think, Pol'sha? I must disagree, little phoenix, Polish vodka has a weak taste." Ivan responded, smiling at me with that creepy smile.

"My vodka has flavor, it isn't like just bottled alcohol." I snapped at him.

Ivan leered at me for a moment before standing up, "You make it so hard for me to pick favorites, Pol'sha."

"Like who am I tied with?" I asked with a slight sneer, sending at glare at him when he stood up. I was ready to flee if I needed to, fighting with Ivan wasn't fun, and I didn't want to get into battle right now.

"Well Prussia, I mean, East Germany," He said the words with a smug and superior attitude, "is up there of course."

"You only liked to abuse him," I said uncaringly. As I mentioned earlier, I didn't like Gilbert. Living with him had been hell on earth, though I'd pick him over Ivan any day.

"Mhmm, he was fun," Ivan agreed with a smile, "But I do believe our sweet Lithuania was my real favorite."

I froze, "Like, don't even mention Liet! He's not ours or yours, he's mine!" I growled

"But he was mine, and still should be, just like you," Ivan said

"I will like never be under you again!" I exclaimed angrily, standing up to confront the Russian.

Ivan simply towered over me, "All in good time, my little phoenix." Before I could deny the words, his lips were on mine. Ivan easily pried them open, slipping his tongue inside my mouth.

I protested a bit at first before I responded to the kiss, pressing my tongue back against Ivan's and fighting for dominance.

He easily overpowered me, and bent down a bit to sweep me up with one arm. He carried me through the halls, still devouring my mouth. Once we reached his bedroom, he dropped me on the bed, breaking the kiss for air as he crawled atop me.

I already felt a bit dizzy, which is probably why my shirt was suddenly gone and I hadn't even noticed Ivan take it off of me.

I felt his lips on my neck, sucking and biting. I gasped before I found my voice, "Ivan! Like, no marks!"

As usual, the Russian simply ignored my demands and continued his assault on my neck.

I winced when he bit down on my collar bone and I could feel a bit of blood trickle from the wound. "Bastard," I growled, causing one of his hands to tug my hair as punishment.

I glared up at Ivan. He knew I hated having anyone (except Liet, of course) touch my hair. Well, two could play at that game. I reached up, grabbing his scarf and tugging at the material.

Ivan growled, letting go of my hair to grab and pin my hands to the mattress. "No, you know better."

"Then like, don't touch my hair," I growled back.

He let go of my hands to move down and undo my pants. I expected him to say something about how I didn't deserve prep after trying to take his scarf off, however, I was wrong. "I don't see why you don't get all dressed up for me," he sighed, yanking my pants off and tossing them across the room.

"Because, those outfits are like, only for Liet," I responded before he shoved two fingers into my mouth. I coated them quickly, deciding not to test the Russian's patience.

Ivan removed the fingers from my mouth and moved them down, pushing them both inside of me.

I yelped since there had been no warning, which caused Ivan to smirk as he moved the fingers around, stretching me. At one point, he brushed across something inside of me, causing me to moan.

He withdrew the fingers at the moan, undoing his pants and positioning himself.

I relaxed my body as best I could before he thrust inside of me. I groaned as he began to move without giving me time to adjust. I felt the pleasure beginning to build though as he developed a rhythm.

Moans slipped out of my mouth when Ivan hit the same spot he had only brushed earlier, dead on. He continued slamming into it as he moved.

I was thankful when he reached forward and began to pump me in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before I came, moaning out Ivan's name. I felt him fill me not long after and then nearly fall on top of me.

I panted, catching my breath before shoving at Ivan to get him off of me. We both lay on the bed silently for a while.

"I would like it better if you and Lithuania were back underneath me. Prussia, Estonia and Latvia too," Ivan said.

"Well that's like not going to happen," I said, "Because Liet and I have each other and that's like all we need."

"All you need?" Ivan asked, chuckling, "If Lithuania is all you need, then why are you laying here beside me?" He questioned

I scowled, "Because I like don't want to hurt Liet, that's like the only reason." I told him, trying to convince myself that Ivan had forced me into this.

"What would he think of you? Knowing that every time you come here, this happens?" Ivan asked, smug attitude radiating over to me.

"What would Yao think if he knew the same thing?" I countered and I could feel the Russian stiffen beside me

"Yao will not know," Ivan told me firmly with a slight growl.

"Then like, neither will Liet," I told him as I sat up, getting off the bed to retrieve my clothes. As I dressed a thought occurred to me, "You never did tell me why I was like one of your favorites," I said nonchalantly.

Ivan was still laying on the bed when I looked back at him for an answer. "Because, you're stubborn, just like me," he told me.

"When is our like…next meeting?" I asked him after a moment, not thinking on the answer.

"Two weeks from now," Ivan said, though it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

I knew Liet would be at a meeting of his own in two weeks, which made things easier for me. "Then, I'll like, see you then, Rosja," I said.

"Don't freeze, my little phoenix," Ivan said, his voice dark and icy as it sometimes got.

I shivered as I left the room, knowing the words were more of a threat then a warning. As I left the house I gave thought to what Ivan had told me.

I knew that what he said was true. We were both stubborn, not just in surviving, but stubborn in how we wouldn't admit our feelings for each other. It wasn't love. No. It couldn't be because I loved Liet and Ivan loved Yao. We both said it was hate, yet, that couldn't be completely true. People who hated one another didn't continue to interact like Ivan and I did. No matter what way you look at it though, Ivan and I had a relationship, but neither of us would ever admit to it. That's why things would remain the same. That's why they could be like this until the end of time. After all, stubbornness is the key to survival.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Rate and Review if you really want to~ They are appreciated<p> 


End file.
